You Mean Everything to Me
by Pink and Black
Summary: Draco only had one love that ever meant the world to him. This is from his point of view after she dies. Oneshot so R&R! Thanks.


You Mean Everything to Me

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

One-shot

* * *

As I put on my tie I knew I had lost. She had meant everything to me. She meant the world, but when she left I didn't do anything to stop her. I knew I should have stopped her leaving my life forever. If I had known what was going to happen I would have done everything I could to stop her. Now…now I didn't know what anything meant anymore. When people talk I couldn't understand what they said. When I looked at people's faces it was all a blur. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face. Every time I closed my eyes I heard her voice. Sometimes, as I walked through crowds I could smell her perfume or hear her laughter, but I never saw her face. I sent her letter after letter, but I never received anything back.

As I picked up the bouquet of flowers and walked out my door I knew I had lost. She was the only woman I would ever love for the longest time. My heart was broken in two when she walked out my door. I never knew I would never see her again. She seemed gone from the world forever just when she left. Now…now I knew she really was gone from the world forever. There was no changing the past. I loved her with all my heart, but she didn't love me the same way. Her love was just a game, but I still regret ever letting her leave. It was all downhill when she left. I was so miserable I lost my job. I almost lost my best friend when she left. Love was over, time to close the book. Still I go back for one last look…those words still ring through my head every time I think about her.

As I put the bouquet of flowers in front of her grave I knew I had lost. She meant everything to me. I loved her with all my heart, but now that she was gone I have nothing to live for. Her face is still there when I close my eyes. Her voice is still there when I think about her. I still smell her perfume and hear her laughter every once in awhile, but now that she is truly gone, there is no one I will ever love as much as her. When I visit her grave I sometimes hear her voice on the wind telling me, "Never forget me, Draco." And I never will. I live each day without a soul. I live each day with a broken heart. I live each day without ever hearing her tell me she loves me or without hearing her laughter or seeing how happy she is. I remember the day she died…

It was a crisp November morning. She was deathly ill in the hospital. I sat by her side until she breathed her last breath. Before she died I remember her telling me how much she loved me and never should have let me go. This reminded me of a time when she came home from the doctors and I received a letter saying she had a breathing problem and lung cancer. I remember the letter I received a few days before saying she was dying painfully, but ever so slowly. I remember telling her the only thing I could say before my breath caught in my throat and I watched her smile as she died. I had leaned down to her ear so she could hear me and I told her, "You mean everything to me." After she died I repeated it over and over again, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I still remember at her funeral when I heard her voice carried on the wind. It told me, "Never forget me, Draco."

And I never will. I will never forget my only true love, Hermoine Granger. I was happy for my best friend, Blaise, and his new wife, Pansy, when they got married, but I sometimes I wish it were me and Hermoine. I wish I could go back to that day she left and made her stay, made her live her remaining days with me. I will never forget my only true love, Hermoine Granger. As I stand here at her grave now I hear her laughter, I see her face, I smell her perfume, and I remember all the times we shared both good and bad. As I stand here looking at her tombstone I tell her, "You mean everything to me, Hermoine." And I know what I said was the most true thing I have ever said. And I know what I said will always remain with me, no matter whom I'm with or where I go. Hermoine will always remain in my heart, that will eventually mend back together, and she will always mean everything to me. No matter what, Hermoine, you will always mean everything to me.

* * *

Did you like it? Wasn't it sad? I thought it was sad. -chokes back (fake) tears- Please R&R! Everyone who read this is a beautiful person! Thank you all! 


End file.
